Thomas Adventure story part 2 Pokemon battling
by KrspaceT
Summary: This story will randomly add battles between my character Thomas from my other stories and guest characters like Palpatine and Paul. Recomends will be allowed
1. PokeThomas

Thomas Vs Paul

Pokemon battle

In the coliseum of Pokemon castle 2 years prior to Sora and Kairi arriving, Paul enters the arena. " Come out Thomas, and I will show you some Real pokemon." Paul challenged. Out then came Thomas with his calm attitude present despite the taunts, " Now, Remember, If I win, you surrender your pokemon to non-servitude and swear in the ancient language never to battle with pokemon again". Thomas said. " However when I win, you don't bother in my affairs again." Paul responded. " Pokemon, prepare to battle." Brock announced as the 6 on 6 battle began. " Gliscor lets slaughter," Paul said as he released his Gliscor. " Gli..scor" it said. " Hmm, not bad, but Lapras come forth my friend" Thomas said as he called out a Lapras. The Lapras was calm like Thomas and wisdom sparkled in its eyes." Begin" " Gliscor use X scissor on Lapras" Paul ordered as Gliscor began flying towards Lapras within the arena's pond. " Lapras use dive" Thomas said as Lapras dove beneath the pond just as Gliscor was about to strike. The water got on its wings and Gliscor fell onto the nearby earth. " Lapras use Ice beam and body slam to end it" Thomas said as Lapras blasted Gliscor with ice, then leapt up and squashed him. " Gli..scor" Gliscor said as it was defeated. " Gliscor is unable to battle, Lapras is the winner." " Hmm" Paul said as he called Gliscor back " Electabuzz, go" Paul said as he unleashed his Electabuzz. " Lapras come back, come forth my pal Altaria." Thomas said as he summoned Altaria. Its puffy cloud wings where brilliantly white and its hum was music as rich as that of Mozart. " Begin". " Electabuzz use thunder punch" Paul ordered as Electabuzz attacked. " Altaria protect." Thomas said as Altaria blocked the strike. " Use dragon dance far above" Thomas said as Altaria began to flow its dragon energy to power it up. " Electabuzz use thunder" Paul commanded as Electabuzz shot electricity towards the bird. " Altaria use solar beam" Thomas said as Altaria unleashed solar energy that blasted through the thunder and critically struck Electabuzz. " Altaria, finish this with Draco meter" Thomas said as Altaria unleashed a powerful attack that sent Electabuzz flying. " Electabuzz is unable to battle, Altaria is the winner." " Nice job" Thomas said as he called back Altaria. " Grr, Weavile, destroy him" Paul said as he called out his Weavile. " Hmm, Lucario please come" Thomas said as he called his Lucario. Its very being sent waves of force energy outwards supplemented with hills of Aura energy. " Begin" " Weavile attack with ice beam" Paul ordered as Weavile fired ice. " Lucario, use Thunder punch while performing extreme speed" Thomas said as Lucario began racing unstoppable while using Thunder punch. The two moves merged creating a Volt tackle. The move struck Weavile, knocking him back several yards. " Lucario, please now use Aura sphere" Thomas said as Lucario blasted Weavile extremely effectively, knocking it out. " Weavile is unable to battle, Lucario is the winner." " Great as always Lucario" Thomas said as he called him back. " Oh, now I am really mad, Ursaring obliterate him" Paul said as he called out Ursaring. " Well, what is up doc, Heracross come to the battle" Thomas said as he called out his Heracross. Its horn was 5 inches longer then normal, sharp like a spear. " Begin" "Ursaring smash it with Hammer arm" Paul said as Ursaring charged with arms powered up. " Heracross, use Stone edge" Thomas said as Heracross summoned stones to smash Ursaring upwards by 2 feet. " Heracross, use Megahorn" Thomas said as it used its horn to smash Ursaring into the cotton candy guy. " Ah, my cotton candy, I left cabbages to get away from this." " Ursaring is unable to battle, Heracross is the winner." " Okay, Burn by Magmar" Paul said as he called out his Magmar. " Heracross, return and come out Cyndaquil. The Cyndaquil was actually like Ash and his Pikachu, and the flames on its back were glowing brightly. " Begin" Magmar use Fire blast to end that midget" Paul ordered as Magmar charged. " Cyndaquil, use Rollout followed by Flamethrower" Thomas said. Cyndaquil began moving like a pinball, striking out Magmar 3 times then blasting Flamethrower out to knock him out. " Good job Cyndaquil" Thomas said as it leapt onto his shoulder like Pikachu. " Magmar is unable to battle, Cyndaquil wins". " Torterra, you win this now" Paul said as he called out his Torterra. " Flygon, you have last show" Thomas said as he called out his Flygon. Its light green color was pedigree, and its red circle eye guards were shining. " Begin" " Torterra use hyper beam" Paul said. " Flygon Flamethrower" Thomas also said. The two moves collided, and some hyper beam actually got Flygon. However they both had planned this. " Flygon use aerial ace followed by Iron tail." Thomas asked. Flygon flew above the temporary immobilized Torterra and struck him once with Aerial ace then again with iron tail. " Torterra use Giga drain" Paul ordered. " Flygon protect" Thomas said just before the move hit. " Flygon use dragon pulse" Thomas said as Flygon knocked Torterra out. " Torterra is unable to battle, Flygon wins. Victory goes to Thomas of Greenia" Brock announced. " No, No I will not allow this." Paul said before the oath was forcedly sworn and his pokemon released. " Sorry Paul, but those who align with the dark lords must be punished and also those who don't treat their pokemon with respect. Don't worry, you can change and perhaps one day I will let you regain them." Thomas said as he left the eternally angry Paul.


	2. Pokesidious

Thomas vs. Sidious, the sequel to Thomas vs. Paul

As Thomas walked away from Paul, another figure appeared from a dark portal. " Thomas, prepare to be destroyed" Sidious said. " Sidious" Thomas said dryly. Sidious then summoned a poke ball. " Okay, but do not think Lapras, Altaria, Heracross, Lucario, Cyndaquil and Flygon are the only pokemon I possess." Thomas said drawing out another set of six pokemon. " Go Tyranitar" Sidious said calling out a Tyranitar. When a Tyranitar enters the battle a sandstorm is summoned. " Well then, go Metagross" Thomas said calling out a Metagross. Its very metallic structure emitted waves of its intelligence. Also being a Steel type the sandstorm could not bother it. " Begin" Brock said. " Tyranitar use Shadow Claw" As Tyranitar charged towards Metagross Thomas yelled " use Meteor Mash". The starry Meteor Mash blocked the Shadow Claw. " Tyranitar use Earthquake." " Metagross copy that" and as both pokemon used earthquake the violence hit them both. They both fell defeated. " Now why didn't I manage such a feat at all?" Paul grumbled. " Both pokemon are unable to battle." " Rest my vassal, go Crawdaunt" Sidious said. " Go Ambipom" Thomas said as he called out his Ambipom. It seemed quite happy as she jumped like a jubilant monkey. The sandstorm was still present though. " Begin" " Crawdaunt trap it with vice grip." Sidious ordered his pokemon as it grabbed Ambipom. " Ambipom counter with Thunder punch" Thomas said. Ambipom used both its hand tails to smack Crawdaunt with Thunder punch and caused it to release it. " Ambipom use swift." " Crawdaunt use Sludge bomb against it". The two moves collided violently. " Ambipom use Return" Thomas said as Ambipom smacked Crawdaunt with its love for Thomas. Crawdaunt faltered slightly. " Crawdaunt hyper beam" Sidious ordered as the blast smacked Ambipom critically. " Ambipom double hit" Thomas said as Ambipom smacked Crawdaunt with double hit, defeating it. " Crawdaunt is unable to battle, the winner is Ambipom." " Go Houndoom" Sidious yelled. However Ambipom refused to leave the battle so Thomas allowed her to stay. " Begin" "Houndoom use dark pulse" Sidious barked as the move struck down Ambipom. " Ambipom is unable to battle" " Good job, come Snorlax" Thomas said as he called out his Snorlax. Snorlax had a strong girth and determination shown in its eyes. " Begin" " Snorlax use Focus blast" Snorlax fired a blast and struck Houndoom. " Recover and use Flamethrower" Houndoom fired a blast of flame at Snorlax. " Counter with thunderbolt" Thomas said as Snorlax neutralized the fire move. " Use spite" Sidious said as Snorlax lost its thunderbolt. Snorlax then charged up a Focus blast; " Spite" Sidious barked again and its focus blast was lost as well. " Snorlax use Giga impact" Thomas said as Snorlax charged into Houndoom who barley held on. " Spite" Sidious barked to neutralize its third of four moves. " Houndoom end it with Iron tail" Sidious said. " Snorlax, give him last resort." Thomas said as the powerful move with its extreme limitations and defeated Houndoom. " Houndoom is unable to battle, Snorlax wins," " Return" Thomas said to Snorlax so it could rest. " Go Togekiss" Thomas said as he called out his happy Togekiss, determination brimming in her eyes. " Go Cacturne" " Begin" " Cacturne use seed bomb" " Togekiss use magical leaf". The two moves clashed, however several magic leaves struck Cacturne. " Togekiss sunny day, follow with solar beam" Thomas said as the weather changed and the solar blast occurred quicker than normal to strike Cacturne. " Cacturne use Thunder punch" Sidious said as Cacturne punched Togekiss with Thunder. " Sky attack" Thomas said as Togekiss flew up into the air and struck Cacturne sending it flying. " Aura sphere" Thomas said as the blast smacked into Cacturne. " Cacturne destiny bond" Sidious said linking their two fates and caused them both to faint. " Both are unable to battle". " Go Drapion" Sidious said as the giant scorpion to attack. " Well, come to me Mantine" Thomas said as he called out his Mantine. The Mantine was quite large and he knew how to use it. " Begin" " Mantine use wing attack" Thomas said. " Drapion use cross poison" Sidious yelled as the cross poison blocked the wing attack. " Drapion use hyper beam". " Mantine use Hydro Pump" The two moves confronted and exploded upon contact. However Drapion had to rest after the move. " Mantine use ice beam" Thomas said as the ice blasted into Drapion, freezing him. However suddenly a dark pulse emitted from Drapion and broke the ice" Go use night slash" Sidious said. As the slash approached Thomas yelled " Aqua tail" and Mantine struck the move and sent Drapion back and defeated it. " Drapion is unable to battle, Mantine wins." " Well, go Spiritomb" Sidious said as he called out his most powerful pokemon. Thomas kept out Mantine because it still had a lot of energy. " Begin" " Mantine use ice beam" Thomas had his pokemon fire a blast of ice. " Feel the darkness of my dark pulse" Sidious called as Spiritomb blasted a massive dark pulse, destroying the ice beam and hitting Mantine. " Mantine is unable to battle, Spiritomb wins." " Mantine" Thomas said sadly. " I know what I must do, come forth Bayleaf" Thomas said as called forth his Bayleaf. She may not be a Meganium, however she is more powerful than any of his pokemon, even Cyndaquil. However Bayleaf recognizes that she can't sit on Thomas's shoulder. " Begin" " Bayleaf use bullet seed" Thomas said as Bayleaf fired several rounds of seeds towards Spiritomb striking it. " Psychic" Sidious ordered to Spiritomb; catching Bayleaf. " Bayleaf hidden power" Thomas said as Bayleaf used a dark hidden power to break out of the hold. (Bayleaf has the ability to change its hidden power at will in this story). " Spiritomb Dark pulse" as the dark pulse approached, Thomas yelled " Ancient power" With that, Bayleaf summoned ancient rocks and struck into Spiritomb and its dark pulse. " Frenzy plant" Thomas said as the extremely powerful grass hyper beam struck Spiritomb defeating it. " Spiritomb is unable to battle, Bayleaf is the winner. Victory goes to Thomas". Sidious then teleported away, as did Thomas, for it was not yet time to face Sidious, when no suspicion against him by the Jedi would assist any move against him.


	3. Pokenotice

Attention readers and lovers of Thomas adventure storys

Send me any and all ideas for new content by message from my page

Who should the penguins meet and fight?

Whom should challenge Thomas in pokemon?

What should bother Garfield next?

Where should Lazlo have his next adventure

When should I add a Jurassic park twist

Ideas for new Thomas adventures ( no Harry potter, Dragon ball Z, chowder or such)

Please send ideas and above all Review my stories

For they will hibernate till they get 5 each


	4. PokeXBattle1

A pokemon outworder tournament, with all focus on Seras's battles only, for now

"Welcome to, the first annual out worlder pokemon tournament. I'm your host and judge, Thomas and with me is my friend, and preparing for the tie breaker battle between him and Lance, Ash Ketchum!"

"Happy to be here, and tonight we have a managiery of trainers facing off today! In two arenas, each with one set of the tournament! We currently are hosting Set A"

"This bites, I missed the sign up deadline" Tonto sighed.

"OH, but we get to watch this in a great view, so who cares" Wendy commented with a smile.

"The first set of battles will be one on one, leading up to a full six on six battle for the final"

"I'm ready" Seras commented in the waiting room, her red eyes focusing on her pokeball in hand.

**Seras, Battle 1**

"First battle, Seras Victoria, the orange haired Nosferatu vs the tan red head, the techno organic Sari Sumdac!" the two girls, one with orange hair, red eyes and blue cloths, facing a teen with red hair, tan skin, blue eyes and a yellow dress.

"Empoleon, I'm counting on you!" Sari yelled as she tossed a pokeball. From the glow, the large penguin rose up.

"Whoa, a Empoleon, her starter!" Tonto said getting out his pokedex.

_Empoleon, the emporeor pokemon. The larger the crests on its head is, the higher ranked it is. This species is a water and steel type._

"Hmm, go Weavile!" Seras yelled, as she tossed out a pokeball. From the ball, came a black creature with a red feather mane.

"What is that?" Alex pressed.

"Lets see" Tonto said pulling out his dex.

"_Weavile the sharp claw pokemon. Weavile live in packs in remote areas. They communicate with scratch marks. It is a dark and ice type_

"I'd have to say, I think Sari has the advantage" Karia commented "Those steel moves will really do some damage"

"Yes, but lets see" Alex commented

"Begin!"

"Empoleon, Flash Cannon" Sari yelled. From the penguins maw, a flashy orb formed. Tossing it, the ball flew straight at Weavile.

"Dodge and use Sword Dance!" Seras quickly yelled. The dark pokemon rolled out of the way quickly and started to glow with power.

"Why is it dancing like that" Tonto asked.

"Sword Dance raises the users attack power, to prepare it for a powerful blow" Alex commented

"Hydro Pump!" Sari yelled. A torrent of water flew out of Empoleon's mouth and flew straight at Seras's Weavile.

"Ice Punch!" and Weavile jumped. With a icy fist, it froze the water torrent in its tracks.

"Amazingly exacuted" Karia Commented

"When did this become a contest?" Omni complained

"Now, Sword Dance again" Seras yelled. A even brighter aura surrounded Weavile.

"Stop it now, use Flash Cannon!" Sari yelled as the glowing orb was fired again.

"IF that hits, its over" Wendy said scared

"Brick Break!" Seras told it. Grinning, it jumped and struck the attack. It exploded, but the Weavile flew through.

"WHAT!" Sari said stunned. Then the attack him Empoleon home. It flew straight into the wall, and fainted.

"Empoleon is unable to battle, Seras is the winner!"

"Good job old friend" Sari commented sadly returning it.

"High Five Weavile!" Seras gave her pokemon a high five

**Seras, Battle Two**

"Now, Seras will face Zak Saturday, big bad Kur himself!"

Seras entered the arena, to find a boy with orange cloths and black and white hair waiting.

"Go, Absol!" he yelled, tossing out the white furred creature.

"Whoa, check that out" Tonto commented checking it out.

_"Absol the Disaster Pokemon. Absol lives deep in the mountains, and appears to forworn great disasters. It is a dark type_

"Go, Vaporeon!" Seras yelled, tossing out the aquatic water type eeveeloution.

"Ah, so cute!" Wendy commented as Tonto checked it out.

"_Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokemon. Eevee exposed to the water stone will evolve into this. It is a water type_

"Looks even, this should be good" Omni pointed out

"Begin!"

"Absol, Thunderbolt!" Zak yelled. Absol became surrounded in a static field and sent the blast straight at Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon, Protect!" Seras yelled. A barrier formed around Vaporeon, which blocked the attack.

"When Protect is activated, you can't be hit" Tonto said smartly.

"Yes, but some moves can break it, like Shadow Force and Feint" Alex commented

"Hydro Pump!" and from their, a huge jet of water sprang form Vaporeon's mouth.

"Night Slash!" Zak yelled. Jumping, Absol slashed through the water with a purple glowing horn before hitting Vaporeon!

"Amazing, using Night Slash to break through the attack, its like a offense and a defense in one!" Tonto said exited

"Still too contesty for me" Omni complained

"Ice Beam!"

"What!" Zak said startled. From Vaporeon, a blast of ice hit Absol, freezing him solid.

"Brr, that looks cold"

"No kidding Tonto" Alex sighed

"Now, Hydro PUMP!" Seras yelled. The torrent of Water struck Absol, sending him flying. He also unfroze, however.

"Absol, ThunderBOLT!"

"Vaporeon, Swift!" Seras yelled. From Vaporeon, a torrent of stars flew and took the blunt of the electric move, the attack dissipating with the stars.

"NOW, Hydro Pump!" and the torrent struck Absol down.

"Absol is unable to battle, Vaporeon is the winner!"

"Good try Absol, take a break" Zak said sadly returning it.

"You were the best, Vaporeon" Seras said scratching Vaporeon's chin.

**Seras Round Three**

"Now, Seras faces, the Dragon Rider, Eragon!" as the pointed ear, brown haired and eyes youth strode in.

"Go, Salemence!" Eragon yelled tossing out the blue dragon.

"Wicked, looks a little like Saphira" Alex commented.

"Yes, sort of" Tonto said giving it a examination

"_Salemence, the Dragon Pokemon. Its long sought dream to fly granted it its wings. It is highly aggressive, and a dragon and flying type"_

"Go, Blaziken!" Seras yelled, tossing out the fighter fire chicken.

"_Blaziken ,the blaze pokemon. Blaziken has amazing jumping abilities, and is able to soar to the tops of high rises. It is fighting and fire typed_.

"What is Seras Thinking?"

"Begin!"

"Salamence, use Aerial Ace" Eragon yelled. The blue dragon roared and took off into the air with high speeds before flying straight at Blaziken.

"Blaze Kick, then Stone Edge" Seras yelled. Jumping, the chicken fighter struck Salamence in the head with a fiery kick, before glowing orbs formed around it. Stones formed from them, and stuck Salamence in the back.

"Rock moves are devastating to flying types, like Salamence" Omni said gravely.

"No, your still tired from fighting Dani last round" Eragon cursed himself. "Why did I let you get me into this, Salamence Dragon Pulse" and the blue orb was fired.

"Blast Burn!" Seras yelled. With a fiery aura, the massive fire ball struck the orb, destroying it. The fire ball struck Salamence next, knocking it back a little.

"Now, Draco Meteor!" and glowing meteors flew out of Salamence's mouth at the immobolized Blaziken.

"After using Blast Burn, a pokemon has to stay still for a few turns" Wendy commented. "But if Draco Meteor is used, Salamence is weakened for using more attacks like it".

"That's it" Seras smiled. " Thank's for that, Eragon"

"Wha?"

"Dodge, then Stone Edge!" Seras yelled. Quickly, Blaziken jumped over the torrent of meteors, before sending a volley of rocks straight into Salamence.

"Dragon Pulse!" and the orb struck Blaziken.

"Sky Uppercut!" and then a karate strike hit his wings. The dragon crashed, and fell to the ground knocked out.

"Salamence is unable to battle, the winner is Blaziken

"Good try" Eragon said as he returned it sadly.

"I love you Blaziken!" Seras gave the warm fire chicken a big hug

**Now, for the final battle with Seras**

"And Today, returning victorious from Set B; with victory by the rule over Jayfeather, Katara and Ashitaka, give it up for Dr. Hienz Doofemsmirtz!"

"WHAT how did he get here, and for that matter, how did he win?"

"Yes, strange isn't it Nosferatu" the brown haired, hunch backed, pharmacist scientist laughed "But, I didn't come this far, to loose to you!"

"Well, we'll just see about that" Seras said seriously.

"Okay, all money on Seras" Tonto agreed.

"Yep" Wendy nodded.

"Definatly" Alex commented

"Go, Electrode!" Doofesmirtz yelled.

"Go, Delcatty!" Forming to battle was a giant red and white ball. Then came a large cat with a sparkle at it's odd red fur.

"Whoa, that Delcatty is a shiny pokemon!" Wendy said in wonder as Tonto looked the two up

_"Electrode, the ball pokemon. Electrode are known for exploding on contact. It is an electric type._

_"Delcaty, the Prim Pokemon. Delcatty are popular with female trainers for their daziling coats. It is a normal type"_

"Begin!"

"Electrode Thunder Wave!" and a paralizing laser of static flew from Electrode.

"Delcatty, use Safeguard!" Seras yelled. From Delcatty flew a glowing white coating, that covered Delcatty. The static beam flew harmlessly off after that.

"Safeguard is able to create a wall that protects all pokemon sent out from status affects for a while." Alex commented. "Good plan, electric types do a lot of paralizing."

"Now, Assist!" Seras yelled. Delcatty's tail glowed white, and from it shot a fiery blast.

"What was that?" Tonto asked Omni curious.

"Assist allows for Delcatty to use any of her party members moves. That looks like Blaziken's blast burn."

"Use Endure!" Doofemsmirtz yelled. Flashing white, it took the blast.

"Why'd he do that?" Tonto said confused.

"Endure will allow Electrode to survive with at least one HP after being hit. And because she used Blast Burn, Delcatty can't move for a while" Karia said as they gasped in fright

"Now, Explosion!" he yelled. Startled, Seras just stared as Electode exploded. Delcatty was knocked out instantly, but so was Electrode.

"Both Electrode and Delcatty are unable to battle!"

"That's how he won to get here" a voice commented. Looking behind them, they saw a boy with black hair and big glasses.

"Max?"

"Yep. In the rules, its says that if a pokemon uses explosion, and the other pokemon is knocked out, the exploder wins that"

"That's cheap" Omni commented

"Go, Skunktank!"

"Go, Vaporeon!" and Vaporeon appeared on the field with a giant, purple skunk.

"Eww, that smells like that time you two dared not to shower for a week" Alex plugged his nose.

"When did that happen?" Wendy asked curious.

"The week you were in Japan" Tonto commented.

"You were lucky not to be there, but please never leave again, before they do it again" Karia shuddered.

"_Skunktank, the Skunk Pokemon. Its odor is so horrible, those who get hit by it have to be locked in a smell proof room. It is a poison/ dark type_.

"Begin!"

"Skunktank, use Toxic!" and from the tail of the creature, a giant bubble of purple goo flew at Vaporeon. However it dissipated before it hit.

"Safeguard must still be active" Tonto said interested.

"Vaporeon, Swift!" Seras yelled. A fury of large stars flew straight at Skunktank with a need to slice it.

"Flamethrower!" Doofesmirtz yelled. A inferno then flew straight out of his tail, and burnt the stars to a crisp.

"Ice Beam!" Seras yelled. From its mouth, Vaporeon blasted Skunktank with a torrent of ice. It really seemed to be weak after that

"Hyrdo Pump!"

"Hyper Beam!" the two attacks collided, exploding. The area was now filled with smoke.

"Vaporeon, focus on the smell" Seras told it. Closing its eyes, Vaporeon found itself to be able to cleary smell the pokemon, and it then held it down beneath it.

"Explosion!" and the two exploded.

"Both Vaporeon and Skunktank are unable to battle"

"What a creep" Tonto commented "I would never have my Slaking explode"

"It can't explode" Omni commented.

"You know what I mean!"

"Go, Weezing!"

"Go, Crobat!" and forming to the battlefield was a giant orb of gas in a purple body and a large purple bat with 4 wings.

_"Weezing the poison Gas pokemon. Weezing's chambers are filled with highly explosive gasses. It is a poison pokemon species"_

_"Crobat the bat pokemon. The power of its bond with its trainer enabled it to evolve. Its multiple wings allow it to move incredibly fast. Its is a poison flying type"_

"Begin!"

"Weezing, use Thunderbolt!" from its maw, a massive electric blast flew at Crobat.

"Crobat dodge then Aerial Ace" Seras called. Avoiding the shock, it impacted into Weezing at high speeds.

"Weezing Shadow Ball!"

"Block it with Return!" Seras yelled. Glowing white, Crobat flew straight into the attack, sending it richocheting back. It impacted Weezing, as did the power tackle.

"Return gains strength as the bond between trainer and pokemon grows" Wendy reflected.

"That's some bond" Tonto commented impressed

"Weezing, Smokescreen!" and then the area was cased in a black smoke. Crobat was lost as where to attack.

"Explosion!" and Weezing blew up right behind Crobat. The poison types fell to the ground, out cold.

"Both Crobat and Weezing are unable to battle"

"This stinks" Alex commented.

"Too many explosions" Omni nodded

"Go, Weavile!"

"Go Shiftry" Doofemmsirtz yelled as a big noses high heel wearing, thing appeared

"_Shiftry the Whicked pokemon. This pokemon dwells deep in ancient forests, and uses its fans to stew up great winds. It is a grass, dark pokemon"_

"Shiftry use shadow Ball!" Doofemmsirtz yelled. A dark ball formed in between its fans and was tossed straight at Weavile.

"Ice Punch!" Seras yelled. Quickly, Weavile punched the ball and froze it. Then leaping, it got straight over shiftry.

"Bullet seed!" and a bunch of rapid seeds flew straight into Weavile.

"No, Weavile Brick Break!" Seras yelled. Opening its eyes, it smacked the seeds away before smashing into Shiftry. After the dust cloud, Shiftry was panting.

"Fighting moves are dangerous to dark types" Karia commented

"Giga Drain!" Dr. D yelled as it sent out green tendrilds.

"Protect Weavile!" Seras yelled. Grinning, a blue orb formed around Weavile knocking the attack away.

"Now, Explosion!" Seras gasped as the explosion hit just as the shield fell.

"Both Weavile and Shiftry are unable to battle"

"This is getting annoying" Max commented.

"Yes, if she can't stop explosion soon, it will be the end" Omni surmised

"Go, Blaziken"

"Probopass, I require you" Doofesmirt yelled. Forming to fight Blaziken was a giant, hairy nosed creature.

"Whoa, that looks like my uncle" Tonto commented.

"No, that reminds me of my sister" Alex laughed.

"_Probopass, the Compass Pokemon. Its three noses are always pointing north. It is a steel and rock pokemon_

"Begin"

"Sky Uppercut" Seras yelled as Blaziken charged.

"Protect, then Zap Cannon" Dr. D yelled. The attack bounced harmlessly off, before a static ball formed under the hairy nose. Sneezing, the blast fired straight at Blaziken.

"Blaze Kick it back!" with a fiery foot, Blaziken sent the blast back, but then a static coarsed across it.

"Zap cannon always paralized on contact, Noob!" the dr laughed "Now use Earth Power!" the ground below Blaziken burst open, barely avoided by a short jump.

"Earth Power is a ground move. If it had hit Blaziken, it would have been over" Tonto commented.

"Blaze Kick" Seras yelled. Slower, Blaziken struck Probopass, leaving a burn.

"Zap Cannon!"

"Dodge and Use Blast Burn!" Seras yelled. With a bit of movement, Blaziken avoided getting hit and fired. The blast turned the heat on the nosed creautre.

"Explosion!" and they both blew up.

"Both of the are unable to battle"

"Okay, Roserade, its up to you!" Seras yelled.

"Grovyle, finish her" Doofemsmirtz yelled as the flower and gecko prepared to face off.

"Grovyle can't use explosion" Max commented.

"Well, its a grass royal then" Tonto commented.

"_Grovyle the wood gecko pokemon. Grovyle hunts its prey in thick jungles with quick bounds. It is a grass type"_

_"Roserade the Bouguet pokemon. Roserade's flowers each contain different toxins. It is a poison and grass pokemon"_

"I'm rooting for Seras" they all said at once.

"Roserade, use Extrasensory" Seras yelled. Taking a rose and holding it below its head, Roserade focused. Groyle was flung up with a psychic attack.

"Bullet seed!" Dr. D yelled. Sharp seeds flew straight at Roserade, hitting it but barely doing any damage.

"Now, use Fury cuter!" and with a quick attack, Grovyle was still and standing on the other side of Roserade. But then Roserade grinned. Grovyle was then covered in a purple static.

"Its poisoned!" Wendy said shocked.

"It must have been Roserade's poison point ability" Omni commented.

"Poor thinking, use sludge bomb!" Seras yelled. A blob of purple goo formed at each flower tip, and then Roserade spun and fired. The balls of goo combined into one, that exploded in Grovyle's face. Grovyle fell defeated.

"And the winner of the chapionship, Seras victoria"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dr. Doofemsmirtz yelled. "Curse you Perry the Platypus, somehow!"


	5. PokeyouthvsAsh

20 years after the tournament (and I'll also try to feature a few 5th generation pokemon as well, who knows I may make a few move mistakes but I'm just going to make educated move guesses)

Its been a interesting 20 years, where the heroes have enjoyed the relative peace granted by the defeat of the forces of darkness. During this time, Ash has had a successful pokemon battling career...

"It's the rematch of the century, Ash and Lance will rematch their last tied match!"

This battle was a legendary match of wit and skill

Lance's Gyarados was using Hyper Beam against Pikachu

Lance's Aerodactyl was using stone edge against Ash's Squirtle

Lance's Dragonite was using Dragon Claw against Ash's Infernape's Mach Punch

Lance's Charizard was wrestling against Ash's own Charizard

Lance's Salamence was using Dragon Rush into Ash's Snorlax's large girth

Lance's Garchomp was fighting Ash's Sceptile with Shadow Claw vs Leafblade

Eventually, with Infernape using its super charged Blaze Flame Wheel striking down his last pokemon, Dragonite, Ash became pokemon world champ, enjoying a strong influence and having many other intense battles, all coming out on top

Pikachu using thunderbolt against Steven Stone's Aggron

Bulbasaur striking Bruno's Onix with Solarbeam

Torterra using Leaf Storm against Bertha's Hippowdon

Gliscor using Fire Fang against Brandon's Registeel

Noctowl using Foresight against Phoebe's Dusclops

Oh, and he got married to May, but that's not the point of today

But could a new threat bring a end to Ash's good fortune...

The freedom of Kronos, the Percy Jackson Book Series's major antagonist and the greek lord of time, brought forth the revival of the universes worst beings, including Paul. So far, despite their rampage across the universe, hitting most of Ash's friends, he himself has not had any problems from them...

"Why can't we just go and attack that castle" a sort of psycho sounding teenage girl with black hair and amber eyes demanded.

"Azula, I told you, there is a dangerous force there" a pale blond man with golden eyes and a scary scar below his eye shook his head "I do not wish to test my powers as long as that being is still around"

"Are you telling me your scared of one of those pathetic pokemon creatures?"

"No, Ash Ketchum has a strong bond with the legendary pokemon, among them is one called Dialga, this creature may be a match against me, and its rivals Palkia and Giratina, who may all decide to attack me at once. I do not believe I could survive such a encounter. Instead, we wait for Ash to leave his world, even if he's just gone for a minute, then we kill him, but first let's see what he's up to"

Meanwhile in the grand junior pokemon tournament

"It's so nice to see all these young new trainers" an older Ash smiled taking a box seat in a colloseum. His wife May nodded smiling.

"They remind me of Max from back in the day, I just hope there better at pokemon then he was"

"Welcome to the grand junior championship! Today we can see the trainers of the future, and the winner gets to have a one on one match with Champion Ash Ketchum! First up today, is young Mosley" a sort of youngster looking trainer with brown hair and a nervous smile walked out onto the field. A chikorita sat on his shoulder. Ash smiled from the stands.

"I don't know why, I just think that guy has potential down there" Ash commented surprising May. As they said that, a cute lass type girl with reddish hair walked to the stage.

"Here is his first challenger, Mya!"

"Begin"

"Go, Chiramii!" the newly revealed white and gray chinchilla like thing jumped out and winked very cute**  
**

"I've never seen that one before" Ash commented shocked.

"Go, Turtwig!" Chikorita jumped off Mosely's shoulder as the grass turtle appeared on the field appeared.

"Chiramii, use sweet kiss!" Chiramii blew a heart towards turtwig.

"Dodge Turtwig, then use Energy Ball!" Turtwig rolled away from the kiss before tossing the shiny green ball towards the cute new pokemon.

"Pound!" Chiramii smacked the ball away, where it exploded in the air. Mosely and Turtwig glared.

"Now use shadow ball!" a purple ball formed in the front of Chiramii's mouth. Tossing it, she struck Turtwig and sent the turtle flying.

"No, Turtwig use Mega Drain!" green tendrils shot from his leaf on his head, absorbing energy from the Chiramii.

"Chiramii!"

"Now, finish it with Tackle!" Turtwig used its tendrils to fly straight into the pokemon. Turtwig skitted along the ground, as Chiramii fainted.

"Chiramii is unable to battle, Turtwig is the winner!"

"Wahhh!"

Fast forward to battle two

Mosely was now against a school nerd type of trainer named Gneeks

"Go, Meguroko! the nerd tossed out a brown crocodile with large black eyes.

"Whoa, another pokemon I haven't seen before!" Ash said startled

"Now, I choose you Bulbasaur!" Chikorita again jumped off his shoulder as the bulb pokemon jumped to the field.

"Begin!"

"Meguroko use faint attack!" the geek ordered. Meguroko vanished briefly, before appearing and smashing into Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, Leech seed!" a seed flew from Bulbasaur's bulb and latched on to Meguroko.

"Now razor leaf!" sharp leaves flew straight towards the croc.

"Dark Pulse!" a black aura shot out of the croc's mouth. The leaves were countered as both attacks were blocked.

"Bulbasaur, use magical leaf!" Bulbasaur sent a dozen colorful leaves towards the croc.

"Dig!" the croc dived under, but the leaves followed it in, causing an explosion. The croc was tossed out back through its hole.

"Meguroko!"

"Yes, now finish it with razor leaf!" a dozen sharp leaves impacted into the croc, knocking it out.

"Meguroko is unable to battle, Bulbasaur is the winner"

"Newton's sock!"

The finals before Ash

A kid with thugish looks and red hair, sort of looking like Silver, was to face Mosely in the finals. His name, was Chris.

"Begin!"

"Treecko, its you!" Chikorita jumped off his shoulder again as the walking gecko jumped to the field.

"Go, Hihidaruma!" a large front limbed fire ape thing jumped to the field and beat his chest.

"How many new pokemon are there today?"

"Treecko use Thunder punch!" Treecko's fist crackled with electricity as it jumped into the air and impacted into Hihidaruma, causing static to cling to him.

"Go, Flamethrower!" a torrent of flames flew out of its mouth towards Treecko.

"Dodge with Quick attack!" a white line flew from the back of Treecko as it avoided the fire attack.

"Now, use thunderpunch again!" the static fist struck the new fire pokemon again.

"Hit that lizard, use focus punch!" slowly the creature ran towards Treecko with a blue fist, before impacting it, Treecko was sent flying.

"Drain Punch!" Treecko flipped in the air to regain control and struck Hihidaruma with a blue fist. The creature yowled as it lost energy that was gained by Treecko.

"Now, Thunder Punch one more time!" one more static smack and Hihidaruma fell.

"Hihidaruma is unable to battle, Treecko is the winner!"

"Useless!"

"Urg, that Chris reminds me too much of Paul" Ash sighed.

5 minutes later

Ash and Mosely were opposing one another on the field.

"I saw your match's, your pretty good" Ash smiled

"I am!"

"Of course, we still have to battle to see how good, now I choose my Pikachu!" with a slower step then in his youth, Pikachu jumped to the field.

"Okay then, Chikorita, your game" his partner nodded as it jumped to the ground.

"Begin!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" a blast of yellow electricity flew towards Chikorita.

"Ancient power!" a blast of stones appeared by Chikorita's leaf. Smacking them, a storm of stones hit the bolt, before being overwhelmed and shocked.

"Chikorita! Use Magical Leaf!" a storm of shiny leaf's flew towards Pikachu.

"Iron tail!" Pikachu jumped into the air and struck the leaves away with its white tail.

"Now, strike Pikachu with Solar Beam!"

"What!" Ash said startled as Chikorita's leaf glowed white. A blast of energy flew from it's leaf, striking Pikachu, sending him flying into the air.

"No, use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu flew from the sky in a static covered aura. It flew into the solar beam's path, but the blast was peeled away.

"What!" Mosely was shocked. Pikachu struck and sent Chikorita flying into the air. Landing unsteadily, Chikorita was panting as was the older Pikachu.

"Chikorita use light screen!" a box of yellow barriers formed around Chikorita.

"Okay then, Pikachu use Quick attack!" covered in white streaks, Pikachu impacted into Chikorita at high speed, causing the young pokemon to roll on the ground. Then Chikorita pushed herself up, covered in a green aura.

"Its Overgrow!" Mosely was awed "Use Solar beam!" a even stronger blast of solar energy flew towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" a blast of electricty flew into the blast, but it didn't seem to slow it down!

"Volt tackle!" Pikachu charged towards the blast covered in a electric aura. Colliding into the blast, Pikachu split it, shocking Mosely and Chikorita. Pushing through, Pikachu struck Chikorita and knocked it out.

"Chikorita is unable to battle, the Champion Ash is the winner!"

"You did pretty well" Ash commented nicely to the young down trainer. He looked up in surprise.

"I see great things from you myself, and your definatly going the right way, you actually remind me of myself. Just keep up being who you are, and one day, you might beat even me!" Ash smiled as he walked away, leaving awestruck boy


	6. MadzvsAshTontoJamesevilsis

An enormous stone castle rose out of the mountains, huge and intimidating. A million turrets laced the top of the towers, riddled with flags. The only entrance to the castle was the heavily-guarded bridge, and only the pokemon of this palace were allowed to cross freely. Indeed, hundreds of zubats crossed the sky, vulbeets flickered in the moonlight, and the only people who moved that night were the pokemon who ruled it - and a teenaged girl.

She was an unimposing figure: dark brown hair that hung in waves down her back, sheer bangs hiding her two shining green eyes. A dark blue tank top with a smattering of sequins and embroidery stirred lightly in the slight breeze, and her dark-blue denim jeans hung on her slim frame. A dark purple baseball cap contained her wild hair, emblazoned with a giant white 'M'. Purple flip-flops did duty as shoes, but strung on her back was a simple backpack containing her most prized possessions: six shiny pokemon balls.

At her side, accompanying her, was a svelte umbreon, who purred softly as she brushed her fingers along her head.

"Avery," the girl said quietly, eying the castle wistfully. "It's finally time. We made it to Pokemon Castle."

The umbreon wagged its tail happily, and the duo walked across the bridge and into the depths of the castle.

Macy Marks had finally come to become a pokemon master, after competing in gyms in Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh. Trainers of legend battled regularly in the many battle tournaments thrown here, in the ultimate pokemon league headquarters. A tournament was being held today, and if she won, she'd get a chance to take on Ash, the champion. Maybe, even become champion herself...

Later

"Welcome to this week's exiting pokemon tournament. As always, our undefeated, 19 year reigning champion, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, will take on whoever wins this week's event!" the announcer guy explained to a always huge crowd.

"Today, 12 lucky trainers will battle until one is standing in two on two battles, and the winner of these battles gets to face the Champion, and first up, its Macy vs James!" Macy was already on stage as a older man with pale blue hair rushed onto stage a little late.

"Formerly a member of team rocket, James and his team are among the few to ever reformed, and now runs a successful mecha building business, but he's still as close as ever with his pokemon! Can he handle this shooting star?"

"Carnivine, Wheezing, come on out!" James tossed out the floating fly trap and the floating orb of explosive gas. Carnivine immediately bit James's head.

"OW, CARNIVINE PLEASE NOT IN PUBLIC, OW!" Macy chuckled to herself.

"Come on out, Charlie, you too Spear!" a male Charizard and female Fearow appeared in flashes of white.

"The seals are a little overkill, but then again... let's...!"

"BEGIN!"

"Charlie, use Flamethrower, Spear use Aerial Ace!" A torrent of flames flew from Charlie's mouth. Spear flew into the air and was covered in white streaks.

"Weezing, use smokescreen!" James called out. A billow of black smoke then flew from the mouth of the poison container, allowing the pokemon in the haze to avoid the attacks. Charlie and Spear looked around in confusion.

"That Team Rocket is as predictable as they used to be" Ash commented wistfully from a upper balcony with May. "Though its nice to see that James managed to get some of his old pokemon back"

"Carnivine, use Vine Whip around Charizard's neck, then bite! Weezing use sludge!" One of Carnivine's vines wrapped itself around Charlie's neck, allowing Carnivine to spin around and get near one of Charlie's wings. Carnivine then bit it, causing Charlie to cry out in agony. Then Wheezing spat out a glob of black sludge, that splattered on Fear, causing it to crash down.

"No, Charlie, Fear!"

"Whoa, look at James go" the older Meowth commented impressed from the stands with Jessie and Wobbuffet.

"Keep it up dear!" Jessie called as well.

"Use Fly!" Macy called. Both of her pokemon flew at high speeds into the air. Carnivine couldn't hold on, and fell from Charlie. The sludge from Wheezing also dissipated from Spear.

"Charlie, use Blast Burn, Spear use Giga Impact!" A giant glob of intense fire flew from Charlie's mouth, as just behind it Spear glowed in a purple aura with orange outcropping stripes.

"Carnivine, Bullet seed, Wheezing Smokescreen!" Carnivine sent a storm of seeds towards the flying types as a hiding smoke layer filled the field again. Blast burn missed its mark as did Giga Impact, as sharp seeds impacted into Spear.

"Grr, curse the seventh star" Macy growled to herself. Those moves left her pokemon completely immobile.

"This is jollie good, Carnivine use Vine Whip, Wheezing use Sludge!" the powerful vine whipped against Charlie's stomach repeatably as a glob of sludge covered Spear's feathers.

"Now, use Return!" Both pokemon were covered in a white aura, before tackling head on into the two powerful pokemon. Both Charlie and Spear were sent flying into the air.

"Whoa, I never realized" Ash was awestruck.

"realize what?" May asked.

"Return gains power over the strength of a pokemon's closeness to their trainer. James is a better man then I ever thought" It was then that Charlie and Spear shook off the after effects of their moves and roared into the air.

"Oh no" James gulped.

"Oh yes, Charlie use Flamethrower!" a torrent of flames flew from his mouth, scorching Weezing.

"Spear, use Aerial Ace!" Flying with white streaks next to it, Spear edged Carnivine into the air.

"Carnivine, bullet seed!" glowing seeds flew towards Macy's pokemon. Charlie used his wing to bounce them harmlessly away.

"Now, Smokescreen!" Wheezing let out a torrent of black gas, hiding Jame's pokemon again.

"That's not working again, Charlie use Ominous wind!" a gust of purple winds were blown from Charlie's wing's, blowing away the smokescreen, revealing both of James's pokemon.

"OH NO!" James paniced as both of his pokemon quivered in fear.

"Let's try this again, Charlie use Blast Burn, Spear use Giga Impact!" a giant glob of fire flew straight into Carnivine, originating from Charizard's mouth. Flying in the purple and orange aura, Spear collided into Wheezing. Both of James's pokemon were KO'D.

"Carnivine and Wheezing are unable to battle, Charizard and Fearow are the winners! Marcy moves on to the next round" James sighed, before his wife placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Jessie.

"That was awesome, great job"

"Thanks Jess"

Next battle

Marcy was already there, as Tonto scrambled onto the field.

"And its the ultra rich goofball from another world, Tonto, um well let's begin, um you mind maybe giving me some cash, um never mind"

"SLAKING, MOTHIM, TO THE FIELD!" the giant monkey sloth and the yellow moth appeared and did a bit of a showy off dance together.

"I choose you, Jauques and Lucy!" a male Gallade and a female Lucario, descended onto the field as their pokeball's released them.

"BEGIN!"

"Slaking use Giga Impact, Mothim use Bug Buzz!" Mothim's wings started to beat rapidly as sound waves impacted into Jauques, as Slaking charged head on into Lucy. Both pokemon were knocked back a lot, and were already panting.

"Urg, Jauques use Psycho Cut!" the gallade crossed and then quickly uncrossed his arms, releasing purple streaks of powerful energy "Lucy use Aura Sphere!" a blue sphere formed in Lucario's hands and flew out as well. The sphere hit Slaking as the Cuts struck Mothim. Slaking was tired from using Giga Impact, but Mothim was still mobile.

"Mothim, use skill swap!" Mothim's eyes glowed orange, as did Slaking's. Orange energy flew from each of their eyes, as their abilities switched.

"Oh Seven stars!" Marcy swore.

"Slaking, use Shadow Claw on Gallade!" Slaking moved at surprising speed, as its arm morphed with a shadowy set of talons as it ran at Jauques.

"Use Leaf Blade to counter!" the Gallade's arm's glowed green, as it matched the power of Shadow claw. Mothim loathed lazily around due to Slaking's negative ability.

"Lucy, use Dragon Pulse, Jauques use Close Combat!" A more greenish blue orb formed in Lucario's paw's as a wave of similarly colored energy flew straight at Mothim, as Jauques charged towards Slaking.

"Slaking use Protect, Mothim use Psychic!" Slaking covered itself in a blue orb as Mothim's eyes glowed blue. Dragon Pulse was stopped, before it was sent back, striking both of Macy's pokemon. Jauques gritted forward and struck Mothim repeatedly. Mothim then fell KO'D.

"Mothim is unable to battle!" Tonto gapsed, before gritting himself.

"Slaking, use double team!" Slaking creating a dozen copies of himself, surrounding Lucy and Jauques. Both of her pokemon did not appear impressed.

"LUCY, use Aura Sphere!" the blue orb formed in her Lucario's paws. Tossing it, the orb moved on its own, seeking out and hitting the real Slaking as the copies faded away.

"Slaking use Slack Off!" Slaking yawned loudly, regaining health.

"Oh no you don't, Jauques use Leaf Blade, Lucy use Flash Cannon!" Jauques jumped into the air as his arm blades turned green. A silvery white aura ball formed in Lucy's hand as it was fired towards Slaking. But the healing was done.

"Slaking, use Fire Punch!" Slaking roared and beat its chest, as it's fist was covered in fire. Spinning his fist like a batter, he punched the Flash Cannon blast back, impacting into Jauques, as he landed and barely struggled himself up.

"Now, Slaking end this with Earthquake!" Slaking pounded the ground, as a shockwave flew straight towards the two exhausted fighting types. But it wasn't going to end here.

"Jump, then Lucy use Blaze Kick and Jauques use Psycho Cut!" both of her pokemon jumped into the air, as both Slaking and Tonto gasped in surprise. Lucario's foot caught a fire, and the arm blade's of Gallade glowed purple as he crossed them. Quickly uncrossing them, a huge pink energy slice series, as well as a fiery Lucario Foot, flew straight at Slaking.

"Slaking, use Giga Impact!" Tonto said in defiance. Covered in a purple and orange aura, Slaking pounded into Lucy as Jauques's cut's impacted as well. A large explosion ensured, and as the smoke cleared, both Lucy and Slaking were unable to battle.

"Both Lucario and Slaking are unable to battle, the winner is Gallade! Victory goes to Macy of Celadon City!"

"Oh come on" Tonto sighed "I so wanted to win, can't Tonto, multi million billionare, world class crazed loon, and greek god public enemy number 2#, add Pokemon Champion to that list"

Later

"Sis!" Macy said shocked as a younger girl who looked similar to her, but with no hat, a white T shirt with a Plusle and Minun on it and a long skirt, walked out

"It's sister vs sister, out there. Let's see some action people!"

"Prepare to be destroyed" her sister, Mikaela, grinned evilly. Macy chuckled sort of nervously.

"BEGIN!"

"Pachirisu, Riolu, attack!" Mikaela tossed out the blue and white electric squirrel and the smaller, pre evolved version of Lucario.

"Um, well okay...Ruffian and Larry, I choose you!" a female Rapidash and a Male Aggron roared on the field.

"They don't scare me, Pachirisu use Discharge, Riolu use protect!" Riolu was shielded by aura as Pachirisu released a large storm of blue electricity. Both of Marcy's pokemon were hit.

"Ruffian use bounce, Larry use Earthquake!" Ruffian jumped into the air as Larry whacked his tail into the ground, causing the entire area to shake. Pachirisu was bounced around weightlessly from the shaking.

"Urrg, Riolu use Force Palm, Pachirisu use quick attack!" Riolu jumped into the air as his palm glowed white. He pressed it into Larry, causing him to stumble backwards a bit. Pachirisu sped towards Larry with white streaks around itself, but then Ruffian landed, landing on Pachirisu's tail and causing it to bounce around in pain.

"Wicked Ruffian! Larry, hold strong and use stone edge!" Rock's formed in a ring around Larry, who sent them flying towards Mikaela's pokemon.

"Pachirisu use Discharge, Riolu protect!" Riolu again protected itself as blue static flew from the squirrel, each volt hitting a rock and vanishing as the rock was stopped dead in its tracks.

"Ruffian Flamethrower!" a burst of fire flew from the horse's mouth, blasting Pachirisu. The little pokemon spun in the air.

"Now, prepare to be scared" her sister had a evil grin "Pachirisu use Gunk Shot!" it looked like Pachirisu was coughing something up, and it did, a giant glob of sludge that struck Ruffian, sending it stumbling back.

"Eww!" Macy had a acidic taste in her mouth.

"Riolu use copycat on that, and repeat!" both of her pokemon spat up more globs of sludge, and both of them struck Ruffian, the horse stumbling uneasily.

"How dare you, that's gross! Ruffian use Bounce, Larry Earthquake!" Ruffian jumped into the air as Larry smashed the ground again, causing both pokemon to stumble. Why would that Pachirisu not faint?

"My little friend here is tougher than she looks, Pachirisu use mud slap, followed by Rollout!" Pachirisu kicked up mud, splattering Larry before it rolled its tail around its body and started to roll straight towards Larry.

"Riolu, back it up with Quick attack!" Riolu sped behind it. But then Ruffian landed and knocked down Riolu. The pokemon rolled across the ground briefly before KO'ing.

"Riolu is unable to battle!" but then Larry was barely able to stop the ball of doom that was Mikaela's evil little squirrel. Larry had to use both of its arm, but it was still being pushed back.

"Larry use your tail to hold it down for a bit, Ruffian use flamethrower!" Larry stuck its tail into the ground to briefly stop the pin ball rodent of doom, before a torrent of flames flew from Ruffian's mouth and struck the squirrel. Pachirisu then Ko'D.

"Pachirisu is unable to battle, the victors are Rapidash and Aggron.

"WHAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Later

"So, you've done pretty well, but can you handle the champ, Ash Ketchum! the announcer yelled on the top of his lungs as Ash and Macey stared each other down, on the champion battle field, like the one at the Orange Island champion battle, a rocky field with a pool in the middle. She had used her other pokemon in the first battles, but now it was time for the big guns...

"Let's go, I choose you, Lapras!" his old, later retrieved Lapras landed with a splash in the center pool.

"Well then, I choose my friend, Marcy!" Macey tossed a pokeball, which released a yellow female Ampharos.

"Begin!"

"Lapras use Ice Beam!" Lapras let out a burst of white-blue light.

"Signal beam!" Marcy's tail glowed in a assortment of colors as a multi colored beam flew out of its top gem. The two blast's met, before Lapras's overpowered Marcy's, causing the electric type to fly through the air.

"Use Discharge!" a blue light flew from Marcy's body towards Lapras.

"Lapras, counter with Hyrdo Pump!" a huge torrent of water flew from Lapras, striking the thunder attack head on. The two blast's met, before the water attack overpowered the electric move, and Lapras blasted Marcy again. The sheep evolution stumbled as it crashed, before it managed to steady itself.

"Now its time, get close and use iron tail!" Marcy charged towards the pool with the tip of it's tail glowing pure white.

"Dive!" Lapras ducked into the water as Marcy's tail missed it's mark, and Marcy then barely managed to keep steady over the pool.

"Hydro pump!" a huge torrent of water flew from the depth's where Lapras was hiding, blasting Marcy. Marcy flew into the air and landed out cold on a rock.

"Ampharos is unable to battle, Lapras is the winner!" Macey returned her pokemon.

"Such power... I choose you Audrey!" the female Vileplume jumped onto the field from the light.

"Lapras use Ice Beam!" a torrent of icy power flew towards the grass type.

"Dodge and use solar beam!" Audrey ran away from the icy blast, the beam freezing the part of the field it hit. As it was running, light gathered in its plant top, before it aimed and fired. Lapras was hit with the massive blast critaclly, and it was KO'D.

"The Champion's Lapras is unable to battle, Vileplume is the winner!"

"Not bad, you did a good job Lapras" Ash returned his pokemon and stayed silent a second, before...

"I choose you, Torkoal!" the fire bellied turtle landed on a rock.

"Torkoal, heat wave!" a blast of hot wind flew from Torkoal's mouth, blasting the Vileplume with a consistent blast of fire.

"Audrey! Giga Drain!" green tendrils flew from its large flower on it's head, roping around Torkoal's neck. Torkoal cried out as energy flowed out of itself and into Audrey.

"Torkoal, shake it off with Rapid spin!" Torkoal shrunk into it's shell, before it began to speed at a rapid speed. Audrey lost it's draining grip!

"No, Audrey use Sludge bomb!" a blast of purple gunk flew from the top of its flower towards Torkoal.

"Stop that in it's track's with Overheat!" a blast of intense fire flew from Torkoal's mouth, impacting into the poison attack. The blast was negated, as the fire attack hit Audrey. The flower stumbled down and could barely stand.

"Torkoal, heat wave!" the fire wind flew again from Torkoal's mouth.

"Audrey, solar beam!" more solar energy was gathered, and a blast of light flew into the fire wind. Both attack's exploded. As the smoke cleared, both of the pokemon were out cold.

"Both Torkoal and Vileplume are unable to battle!"

"Not bad Macey, but not good enough, I choose my Donphan!" the armored elephant crashed to the field. "All my friends are well trained, you can't stop us!"

"I'd have to disagree champ. To prove that, I'd have to win, but to do that I need all my friends. This time, I choose my good pal Taddi!" the male Poliwrath landed on the field with a plume of dust to boot.

"Donphan, use Hyper Beam!" a blast of orange energy flew from Donphan's mouth right to boot.

"Use Focus punch to break it!" Taddi's fist glowed blue as it charged into the attack. The fist cut the attack in half, to a stunned Ash and Donphan. The crowd gasped as Taddi smacked Donphan with a direct hit, causing it to be pushed back a good distance.

"Now use Waterfall!" Taddi charged with a blue aura towards Donphan.

"Donphan, please use rollout!" Ash pleaded. Donphan got a look in its eyes, as it rolled up into a ball. Speeding, it flew straight into the attacking frog. But then Taddi ran out of the smoke cloud, with a grin. Donphan was KO'D.

"Donphan is unable to battle, Poliwrath is the winner!"

"Whoa, she's really good, that could be a problem for us later" a dark figure with purple hair said from a hidden pillar on top of the colloseum "let's see that pathetic Ash beat this" it was Paul.

"Good job Donphan, take a good rest" Ash thought out his next choice.

"Torterra, come on out!" the large tortoise landed with a boom on the field.

"Taddi, use strength!" Poliwrath grabbed Torterra and tossed the large pokemon into the air.

"Just what I was hoping for, Torterra use Energy ball!" a green ball formed in Torterra's mouth, and the ball flew straight into Taddi. Torterra landed with a bang as Taddi stumbed out of the backfired attack.

"No, Taddi use Focus Punch!" Taddi's fist turned blue as it charged towards Torterra. Both Ash and Torterra grinned.

"Torterra, use Razor leaf!" sharp leaves flew from Torterra and straight into Poliwrath. They exploded, and Taddi fell KO'D.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle, Torterra is the winner!"

"Hmm, it's tie, for now, but I think Pippi will change that!" the male Pidgeot flew onto the field.

"Fly into the air Pippi!" Pippi flew into the air. Ash and Torterra stared slightly frustrated as the bird pokemon began a fast descent towards Torterra. Torterra stood strong as the giant bird slammed into it. Torterra was pushed back a bit by this.

"That's the way, now use pluck!" Pidgeot flew up close and started pecking wildly at Torterra's tree. Torterra grinned, Macey gasped.

"Now its time, Leaf storm!" Torterra's tree glowed green before just as quickly, hundreds of leaves flew and struck Pippi, sending it flying into the air. Losing control, it started to spin towards the ground. Ash grinned.

"Now, Torterra use Rock Climb!" Torterra's claw's extended as it charged with power towards Pidgeot, the rock's below it rising into the air with the climb. Soon Torterra was in strike range of Pippi.

"Pippi, please use Pluck!" Pippi regained control and started to peck wildly at Torterra's head. Torterra started to lose control of rock climb as the rock's sank.

"Bite it's leg Torterra!" Torterra did as it was told, as Pippi cried out and both pokemon then crashed as the rock's vanished. As the smoke cleared, both were KO'd.

"Both Pidgeot and Torterra are unable to battle!"Ash and Macey stared at each other with determined looks.

"It's time to end this, go Quill!" the male Typhlosion landed and roared loudly.

"Getting to the end of your rope? Well then, maybe Buizel can fix that!" Ash's Buizel flew into the air, spun and landed with a grin.

"Huh, not a Floatzel?" Macey was confused.

"I don't believe a Pokemon has to evolve, it does if it wants too, and let's prove that now, Buizel use Aqua pulse!" a aura sphere like ball of water formed in its hands, and the water ball flew and struck Quill in the chest, causing him to stumble back a little.

"Don't give up Quill, use Flamethrower!" a torrent of flames flew out of Quill's mouth and struck Buizel, sending him flying.

"Recover with Aqua Jet!" Buizel was surrounded in a water current and flew straight towards Quill. Quill leaned the other way, allowing Buizel to get behind it to dodge.

"What!"

"Buizel, now use Sonic boom, followed by Ice punch!" a blast of white energy flew from Buizel's tail, striking the back of Quill. It cried out as Buizel's fist turned icy, and then struck in the back of Quill. Quill shook in pain.

"Don't give up, use Shadow claw!" a purple aura covered his claw as Quill sliced down Buizel. Buizel fell down from the attack, landing exposed.

"Finish it with Flamethrower!" a torrent of flames flew towards Buizel. Buizel grinned.

"Water gun!" a gush of water flew from Buizel's mouth, equaling the power of Flamethrower. Both pokemon gained the movement to jump back a little.

"Now, Buizel use Aqua Jet!" Buizel flew straight at Quill. Quill grinned in defiance.

"Block it with Flamethrower!" a blast of fire flew from Quill's mouth towards the attack.

"I don't think so, Buizel use Ice Punch while your still in Aqua Jet!" Buizel's fist's glowed blue, as the aqua jet turned into a ice aqua jet. The contest inspired move sliced the flamethrower in half and struck Quill head on. Quill fell down KO'd.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle, Buizel is the winner!" Macey returned her pokemon, and nodded. Avery, the male Umbreon who was always beside her, ran out onto the field.

"Avery, use shadow ball!" a purple ball flew from Avery's mouth, flying at Buizel.

"Buizel, use water gun!" a blast of water flew into the shadow ball, but the shadow ball broke it in half and hit Buizel, as the weasel pokemon fell down in defeat.

"Buizel is now unable to battle, Umbreon is the winner!" Ash sighed, as the aged Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and landed on the field.

"This is the final battle folks, if Macey Marks wins this, she'll be the new champion!"

"She'd better be, get's Ash more vulnerable" Paul grinned.

"Avery use Dig!" Avery dug into the ground. Pikachu closed its eyes.

"Pikachu, sense where Umbreon is then use Iron tail!" Pikachu listened for the sound's of Avery digging. Hearing it, Pikachu hit the ground there, causing Umbreon to jump out to escape.

"Avery use Shadow ball!" a purple ball flew from Avery's mouth towards Pikachu.

"Use Quick attack to dodge!" Pikachu grimaced as a bit of Arthritis pain hit in the arm, but still sped out of the way of the attack.

"Now, use Thunderbolt!" a blast of electricity flew towards Avery.

"Avery, block it with Dark pulse!" black aura flew from Avery's yellow rings, striking the thunderbolt head on, but the thunderbolt broke through and struck Avery.

"Avery!" Avery shook off the attack and nodded. Macey smiled.

"Good, Avery use dark pulse!" a blast of dark energy flew towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, spin!" Pikachu jumped over the attack, spinning to avoid it. Landing, it briefly was pained with more pain from it's age, before shaking it off.

"Avery use Shadow ball!" out of nowhere, a shadow ball struck and sent Pikachu into a rock. Pikachu stumbled down and grimaced. Macey smiled.

"Yes, end this with Return Avery!" Avery charged towards Pikachu with a white aura, with a strength rivaling James's pokemon's returns.

"Volt tackle!" Pikachu roared as a yellow light aura covered it, allowing it to strike back head on. A explosion occured.

"Pikachu!"

"Avery!" the smoke cleared, with both Avery and Pikachu standing on opposite ends of the attack, both still. The sun set behind them, as Pikachu and Avery smirked. Then, Avery had a look of intense pain, and it collapsed.

"No, Avery!"

"Umbreon is unable to battle, Pikachu, and Champion Ash, are the winners!"

"Hmmph, that was not nearly as amusing as I thought it'll be, but that Pikachu better be put down soon, it's becoming a worthless thing" Paul shook his head and vanished.

* * *

This chapter involved more contributing by Madz97


	7. PokecontestYellowvsDawn

Just a little thing, and my first written contest, it may suck. Also more Generation 5 Pokemon will appear, to spread the word of their existence and to help get the hype up!

"Welcome one and all, to the lovely meeting place of the stars, a place where the night sky illuminates all the constellations we know. This is the lovely city of Starburg, located in the thick of the Battle Zone, and here we are, with the Starburg Pokemon Contest!" Marian announced in a Pokemon contest. Back in the waiting rooms, Dawn was looking on nervously.

"The winners of Today's Pokemon contest will receive this, the lovely and beautiful Starburg Ribbon, one of the five ribbons a coordinator will need to enter the Grand Festival. And joining me today are our panel of judges, first the head of the Pokemon Contest committee, Mr. Contesta!"

"And happy to be here, this is the first time I've ever been out here!"

"And the head of the Pokemon fan club, Mr. Sukizo!"

"Starburg, Remarkable!"

"And Starburg's very own, Nurse Joy!"

"Thank you, its a pleasure to be here"

"Now, let's get started with our coordinator's mastery of showing off their Pokemon is a unique and lovely way!"

Some random show offs

A Manectric sending Thunder into the air

A Berloom spinning on its mushroom capped head while its tailed glowed blue with Mach Punch

A floating Gear Pokemon, a new type named ironically Gear, was spinning around, its borders glowing blue with a Gyro Ball attack

A Ludicolo Dancing while using Fire Punch

A Dodrio spitting out Tri attack from each mouth

A pink pig or Tapiar like Pokemon, a psychic type called Munna, was using Psychic to levitate itself with a blue aura while spinning.

"And now, for our next entrant, Dawn!" Dawn nervously walked out onto stage, before getting a look showing off more confidence.

"Piplup, Spotlight!" Dawn tossed out a seal covered Pokeball. The ball exploded into party seals, as Piplup cried out happily.

"Now, use Whirlpool!" a giant spinning vortex formed over Piplup's head. With force, Piplup sent it flying into the air.

"Now, use Peck!" Piplup jumped into the air as its beak glowed and expanded. With a determined look, its beak got even bigger as it pierced the Whirlpool, sending blue sparkles into the crowd, who were gasping in pleasure and shock. Dawn smirked.

"Now, use Hydro Pump!" Piplup sent a torrent of water hurdling down towards the ground. The water spout struck the floor, before catapulting Piplup even higher into the air.

"Now, finish off this with Bubblebeam!" Piplup spat out a huge swarm of huge blue bubbles. Piplup then began to hop down, using them as stairs. As Piplup bounced off each one, the bubble popped with blue sparkles! The crowed cheered as Piplup and Dawn bowed.

"An excellent way to show off many of Piplup's water abilities, while keeping true to its bird like nature"

"Piplup, Remarkable!"

"It was so nice how much fun both Dawn and Piplup seemed to have"

And then, more acts followed, until

A new corordinator was walking onto stage, she had a yellow T and similar pants, both of whose sleeves and leggings were black. She had a straw hat on, as well as a belt.

"And here's our next entrant, Yellow De Viridian Grove!" (what, I felt like adding in some Pokemon Adventures Manga characters, and Yellow seemed like a good type for this)

"Kitty, I choose you!" she tossed a Pokeball that let out a burst of green bolts around a solidifying shape. The shape took the form of a Butterfree.

"Kitty, use supersonic!" Kitty flapped its wings as sound waves flew from them, carrying both them and the seal bolts away. Yellow smiled.

"Now, use String shot to wring 'em in!" Kitty spat threads of silk to grab the bolts like a cowboy would cattle.

"Amazing, the seals are being captured and hogtied like a cowboy!" Yellow smiled.

"Now, for the finisher, Fly into the air and send 'em to the ground!" Kitty flew to the top of the stadium, where it started to gust again. The threads and the bolts were broken off from Kitty, and flew into the ground, impacting into a pattern, the 5 bolts forming into a Y roughly.

"Amazing, what a interesting use of seals and the bug characteristics of Butterfree"

"Kitty the Butterfree, Remarkable!"

"It is obvious you and your Butterfree are very close, its touching!"

Later

Dawn was pacing back and forth, nervous. This was her first performance alone, Ash was busy with some sort of offworld thing, and Brock, well he finally found a girlfriend. Yellow was also nervous, being her first try at a contest, at Ruby's suggestion.

"Alright folks, we've tailed up the scores, and the lucky eight going on to the next round are..." The screen flickered, showing that Dawn was the 4th revealed and Yellow, nervously, was the 8th. This meant, they were on to the next round!

They were then randomly mixed up, with Dawn on one side, and Yellow on the other. To face off, Dawn and Yellow would need to get to the finals!

"Okay, this is it Pachirisu, I hope your ready" Dawn looked at her Pokeball.

"Chuchu, lets do our best" Yellow looked at her own Pokeball...

(To build suspense for those who haven't read the manga...)

Dawn pointed, and Pachirisu knocked out the Berloom from earlier with Super Fang.

Then in the next battle, Pachirisu struck Munna down with Discharge, and with that, both Dawn and Yellow were in the finals.

"And here we have it folks, the final round of the Starburg Pokemon Contest. Who will take home this coveted Ribbon!"

"Pachirisu, Spotlight!" Dawn tossed out her Pokeball. It let out a burst of bright Pink hearts, that formed around the shape of the blue and white squirrel of the electric type, Pachirisu!

"Chuchu, I need you my friend!" Yellow tossed out her own Pokeball. It burst open, letting out a swarm of orange petals, that flowed around the indistinct white shape as a giant flower. They faded as the shape revealed itself to be, a female Pikachu with a flower by its ear.

"Whoa, a Pikachu!"

"Begin!"

5:00

"Pachirisu, lets start this off with Sweat Kiss!" Pachirisu placed its paw to its mouth, and let out a swarm of huge hearts. The hearts flew straight towards Chuchu, with all their confusing qualites!

"Chuchu, dodge that with Quick attack!" Chuchu nodded as it was covered in white streaks. Chuchu sped in and out of the hearts, avoiding their effects. Dawn's points dropped a good deal

4:32

Dawn smirked

"Huh?"

"Pachirisu, now use Spark!" Yellow's eyes opened wide as a blue aura surrounded Pachirisu. It charged and slammed straight into Chuchu, using its speed against itself.

"And look at that, Pachirisu used Pikachu's speed against itself, that was some good thinking by Dawn!" Dawn was now back in the lead

3:59

"Go, Chuchu use Thunderbolt!" Yellow pointed as a yellow aura surrounded Chuchu, as a bolt of electric energy surged straight at Pachirisu.

"Stop it with your tail using Discharge!" Pachirisu raised its tail into the air, as it was covered in a blue aura. The tail swatted the thunderbolt, stopping it in its tracks and lowering more of Yellow's points.

"Now, Quick attack Chuchu!" Dawn gasped in surprise as a white streaked Chuchu smashed into Pachirisu while it was distracted, taking off some of Dawn's points to lower the distance between them.

3:13

"Now Pachirisu, use Super Fang!" Pachirisu's buck teeth glowed and extended in size, before it stabbed at Chuchu with them. Chuchu cried out in pain, as Yellow's score dropped again. But it was then that static, Chuchu's ability, activated, and a yellow static coated Pachirisu. Dawn lost some points for that.

"Oh my, Dawn missed Static, Pikachu's special ability, now Pachirisu is paralyzed!" Dawn smirked.

"What's that supposed to be?" Yellow was confused "But I'm not liking it, Thunderbolt Chuchu!" a yellow aura flew towards Pachirisu.

"Now Pachirisu, use Spark!" Pachirisu was again covered in a blue electric aura. The yellow static lines merged into the blue aura, giving it a cooler, more varied, look. Pachirisu then charged straight into the Thunderbolt, destroying it and taking a huge bite out of Yellow's remaining points. Pachirisu grimaced in pain from Static after this.

1:50

Yellow seemed overwhelmed, and not that sure what to do. But just then, she spotted someone in the audience, a boy who resembled the Male character from Firered and LeafGreen, her friend (and crush) Red. Her heart raced at the sight of him.

"You can do it Yellow, you still have time" He called in support. Yellow nodded, grinning. But oddly, now she seemed to have a different look in her eyes, and it looked like Chuchu was glowing yellow.

"My word, what is going on here? Why is Pikachu glowing?" see, Yellow has a special little ability. When her emotions are peaked, she and her Pokemon "synch" spirits, raising their power levels drastically.

1:40

"Now, use Volt Tackle Chuchu!" Chuchu charged towards Pachirisu in a huge yellow aura. Dawn was initially surprised at this, but shrugged it off.

"Stop it with Static again!" Pachirisu charged towards the Volt tackle, confident about overwhealming it. But then they collided, and Pachirisu was easily overpowered. Pachirisu was sent flying into the air.

"NO, PACHIRISU!" Dawn cried out. Yellow grinned.

"THUNDERBOLT CHUCHU!" a yellow aura struck Pachirisu head on. Pachirisu then flew through the ceiling, and blasted off Team Rocket style.

"PACHI!"

"No, Pachirisu!" Dawn cried out as she ran after it.

"And with that amazing surge of power out of nowhere, the winners of the Starburg Pokemon Contest and the Starburg Ribbon, is Yellow!" She grinned, before stumbling down a little. She was tired out, her powers did that to her. It was then she saw a hand, it was Red's.

"Good job" she blushed as he pulled her up. Marian then presented her the dark blue ribbon, with white spots. Yellow picked it up, and then cried out.

"I'VE GOT, THE STARBURG RIBBON!" she did a victory pose anime style, with Kitty and Chuchu waving behind her.


	8. AshVSDrake part 1

sometime between the past and the future, in honor of one of my favorite Pokemon Battles, of ALL TIME

"And we're here at beautiful Pumelo Stadium, for the rematch of the century, Ash Ketchum, returning victor, will face Drake, leader of the Orange Crew, again for a 5 year aniversary battle event!" back in the final stadium of the Orange League, Ash and Drake stood facing one another.

"It's been a while Ash, no one's given me a good challenge, think your up to it?" Drake rose an eyebrow. Ash chuckled.

"I'll be sure to"

"Only the Challenger may substitute his Pokemon, BEGIN!"

"I CHOOSE YOU, DITTO!" Drake tossed his Pokeball, as the pink blob Pokemon landed on the field. Ash thought about it for a minute.

"GO, GIBLE!" Ash tossed his Pokeball, as his diminutive dragon popped out ready for battle.

"Ditto, use transform!" Ditto glowed brightly, as it took on the appearance of a Gible. Ash was not phased

"Go, Gible use Rock Smash!" Gible charged at the ditto copy, his arm glowing.

"Use Rock Smash as well!" Ditto charged at Gible as well, before both attacks collided in an explosion. Both Pokemon were tossed back.

"Gible, Dragon pulse!" a green blue sphere formed in Gible's mouth as the attack was launched.

"Use Dragon Pulse as well Ditto!" another blue sphere was launched as the two attacks collided! Another explosion ensured.

"Gible use dig now!" Gible started to rapidly scrap at the ground, but Drake decided to move.

"Now Ditto, counter with Rock Smash!" Ditto jumped into the air and smashed into the ground with a glowing arm. The rocks exploded, sending Gible flying into the air.

"No, Gible!" Drake smiled.

"Dragon Pulse, close range!" Ditto jumped at Gible, before coughing out a Dragon Pulse attack, that hit Gible straight in the face. Gible cried out as it flew through the air.

"Ah, Gible!" Gible landed on top of a rock, but stumbled a little. Drake smiled.

"Ditto, finish it off with Dragon Pulse!" A green sphere formed in front of Gible's mouth. Ash closed his eyes, before opening them suddenly, he had an idea!

"Gible, hold Draco Meteor out in your mouth like a shield!" Dragon Pulse was fired, as Gible glowed orange. A huge orange sphere formed in its jaws, and the dragon pulse struck it! The attacks let out huge bursts of orange meteors, all of them flying at Ditto. They struck it, sending it flying into the air!

"No, Ditto!"

"Oh yeah, now Gible, finish this with Rock Smash!" Gible jumped into the air as its arm glowed, and slammed down on Ditto's head. Ditto flew straight down into the ground, and transformed back. It was KO'd.

"Ditto is unable to battle, Gible is the winner"

"And with an unusual shield strategy, Ash has taken the lead in this battle"

"Not bad Ash" Drake recalled Ditto "Your still pretty sharp, but I hope you've got nerves of steel, STEELIX I CHOOSE YOU!" the huge steel snake, Steelix, roared loudly to the crowd.

"Steelix...Drake must have evolved his Onix, Gible Return!" Ash returned his tired Dragon...

"I choose you, Staraptor!" the black bird Pokemon was called, Staraptor took flight and spread its wings.

"Begin!"

"Steelix, use Iron Tail!" Steelix swung its tail, now glowing white, as Staraptor!

"Staraptor, quickly dodge using Quick attack!" Staraptor glowed with white streaks as it took flight, avoiding the tail and flying overhead the steel snake.

"What the...?"

"Staraptor, use Close Combat!" Staraptor flew down and started rapidly striking Steelix's head with rapid claw and wing strikes. Steelix groaned under the immense power.

"I see, that's definatly not expected of a flying type, being able to use a Close Combat, but no matter, Steelix use Stone Edge!" blue spheres of light formed around Steelix as they were sent flying at Staraptor. The rocks struck it, sending it into the skies.

"Staraptor!" Ash cried out, before taking a deep breath. Staraptor regained control, but was panting heavily.

"Staraptor, use quick attack!" Staraptor flew quickly at Steelix, avoiding the continuing assault of rocks.

"That's fast" Drake commented.

"Now, Close Combat again!" Staraptor flew in and started rapidly kicking Steelix's head.

"Counter with Double Edge!" Steelix glowed yellow as it smashed into Staraptor, causing an explosion. As the smoke cleared, both Pokemon were KO'D.

"Both Steelix and Staraptor are unable to battle!" Ash and Drake grimaced as they recalled their Pokemon.

"After an intense battle, both sides are down a Pokemon, with the Challenger Ash leading by 1"

"This is great, I haven't had a battle like this in years, but now you don't stand a Ghost of a Chance!" Drake tossed his Pokeball, as the purple ghost Gengar.

"Okay, Corphish I choose you!" Ash tossed his Pokeball, as the red crayfish Pokemon landed on the field.

"Begin!"

"Gengar, use Thundebolt!" Gengar's tongue glowed yellow as a bolt of electricity streaked from it towards the water type.

"Corphish, avoid the attack and use dig!" Corphish rapidly dug a hole and jumped into it as the electric attack passed overhead. Gengar grinned as the ghost began to levitate.

"Ash, you should know that my Gengar levitates, you can't hit it with a dig attack!" Ash smiled.

"Who says I was, Corphish use Bubblebeam!" Corphish burst out of the ground and opened its pincers. Hundreds of glowing bubbles flew straight towards Gengar.

"Gengar, counter with Dark Pulse!" Gengar rose its hand, as dark stringy stuff formed in between its hands. Pointing them, a blast of dark rings flew and collided with the bubblebeam, causing a huge explosion.

_What, the battle I am giving a rematch to ended similarly to this one? Who will be victorious, find out, when I get to it. _


End file.
